


A Prompt End

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The time to dismantle Gensokyo arrived and Yukari wonders if she had done enough to halt it..(Reader Prompt Opportunity)
Relationships: Hijiri Byakuren/Yasaka Kanako, Matara Okina/Saigyouji Yuyuko, Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	A Prompt End

* * *

  
An array of portals were scattered around the circumference of where the Human Village started, the entrances lined up with people passing through them. 

The portals were a mixture of Yukari's gaps and Okina's doors, all leading to the desired location of the individuals which drifted beyond them to start their new lives. Whether they were human or youkai, devil or ghost, _everyone_ had to leave. 

Despite reaching a concomitant way of living between the species, eventually it had all come to a standstill. 

Gensokyo had reached its capacity and could no longer be expanded to accommodate the population without consequences. 

It was the end of an era. 

Heartfelt goodbyes and tearful partings ran rife throughout whilst they departed from a life which was somewhat blissful. Now, each person would have to reintroduce themselves into the Outside World and attempt to start anew there. As for the mystical beings, some would end up in other magical realms, others would choose to live in disguise amongst the humans, the shelter of Gensokyo no longer able to shield them. 

The sight was macabre but in a way, everyone knew it was inevitable. 

Still, for the youkai who'd held the reigns for hundreds of years in building Gensokyo, there was a dull ache in her heart as she watched on. Her asseverate mannerisms had helped shape the land she was stood on, commanding everything in a way that couldn't be rivalled. Her metier as a leader surpassed any entity of the past and the proof of that was the birth of Gensokyo. 

However, even Yukari had her limitations. 

She'd anticipated for this day to occur but not so soon, not so abruptly. 

It was something she simply had to accept for what it was. 

Yukari had tried her best in terms of providing a haven for the vast assemblage of beings but the task was too grand for her alone to take on, even with Okina and Kasen's aid. Eventually, it had to come to an end and it'd take time for the blonde to accept that. 

In her daze, Yukari was brought back when a hand squeezed her shoulder gently and she already knew who it was without needing to turn around. 

"Are you alright, Yukari?". 

Her fingers intertwined with Eirin's when the lunarian dropped her hand down, holding on to steady herself as the chatter around them came back to life. 

It was a complex question and Eirin understood that so she waited patiently for the youkai to get her mind in order, sift through the influx of emotions parading around her. 

"Hm, it is a matter of adjusting to it I suppose". 

"Not what I asked" Eirin smiled and glanced at her lover who looked back up through her long lashes at being caught. 

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" she teased before exhaling lightly and looking at the crowds again, "I don't know, in all honesty. As much as we've prepared for this moment, it feels..".

"Surreal?". 

Yukari hummed, "Which is quite something considering _who_ and _what_ we are. I just, I regret that it has come to this". 

"Yukari" Eirin said softly, "You had no choice. It was simply unsustainable, even with your abilities. A task as delicate as maintaining a barrier of this scale has its limitations".

"Logically speaking, you are right. But the other side of me is warring with that notion" she sighed, "Life was much more simple when I could play the role of the cold and callous youkai who didn't care" she chuckled wryly. 

Even now, Eirin could notice the enervate fatigue in her lover's countenance. She was practically giving up a fraction of her life in ensuring that the Hakurei Barrier remained functioning, her energy being drained out of a tap and with every altercation from outside threats, it was becoming dire. 

Erin's light eyes held the piercing violet gaze filled with obfuscation, shielding the truth but Eirin couldn't look away, _didn't_ want to. She could see the vulnerability in them, the strain of parting from something Yukari had given her life to. 

It wasn't going to be easy but she would aid her lover in whatever way she needed. 

"I don't think you were like that, at least not to the scale of what you assume. Incorrigible? Absolutely. Malicious? Not without reason" Eirin replied easily, "This isn't a failure". 

"Isn't it?". 

"Not in the slightest". 

It was Yuyuko's voice that reiterated Eirin's thoughts and the duo turned around to see their counterparts walking towards them. 

The dulled glow from the setting sun highlighted the warm expressions of the group. 

It set a somewhat sombre mood considering what was occurring around them as the kerfuffle was slowly quieting, given that all the groups had almost left. Beyond the realms of Gensokyo was a new life for them, one that may not be as idyllic but it is one that would exist. 

"Failure would involve completely giving up" Kanako assuaged the sage with a grin, "I don't believe _you_ know the definition of that word". 

Okina matched Kanako's playful expression, "Some call it being stubborn but, semantics" she waved off. 

"Regardless, Yukari" Byakuren smiled brilliantly, "The end of Gensokyo doesn't signify a failure on your behalf. Or yours" she nodded towards Okina whom had hooked her arm around Yuyuko's shoulder. 

Eirin was glad that their friends had appeared as she knew Yukari needed to hear this, needed to be reassured despite the collected front she put on. One glance at the sage next to her, wearing a somewhat content look on her face, conveyed how she was allowing the comforting justifications and teasing appease her. 

"I appreciate your words, truly" Yukari replied as she leaned against Eirin's tall frame, "I just..you all came here to escape your troubled pasts. Many of the inhabitants did. In a way, I feel like I am perhaps letting you down".

"It isn't like that at all" Eirin reiterated, wrapping her arms around the woman pressed against her, "I think I can speak for many when it comes to being aware of what you have had to do in order to keep Gensokyo afloat". 

"Some of us can still feel the bruises of those means" Kanako chuckled and got a light squeeze of her hand from the priestess. 

"Hm, well, _that_ was deserved" Yukari hit back as the rest grinned. 

"What Kanako is getting at is that nobody considers this a failure" Yuyuko softly answered, "So you mustn't burden yourself with that thought, Yukari".

"The fact that it held for this long is quite a feat already when you consider the odds. In hindsight, it was more of a reprieve for everyone that had sought refuge here. To grow stronger and resubmit the beliefs for those in the Outside World in an effort to continue our existence". 

"This doesn't happen often but I agree with Okina". 

The sage feigned indignation at Eirin's remark, "Rude". 

"But I digress" Eirin chuckled and gave a pat to Okina's shoulder where there wasn't a koala like Yuyuko curled around her, "She is right, Yukari. You've done more than one could have asked for in terms of creating a haven for those when they needed it. Look around you, think of how Gensokyo has flourished". 

Yukari did look around. 

Though it was a sad occasion, it was as clear as day how much being in Gensokyo had benefited everyone there. 

All species had evident signs of burgeoning in some way or form. 

An integral balance had been achieved which was a success in its own right. 

Yukari had managed to mentor at least one generation of the Hakurei lineage that could understand both youkai and humans, creating that balance needed to live in unity.

She could see Reimu continuing her duties to the very end as she directed those that needed her help with Alice right there by her side. The duo were in complete synch, all smiles and surrounded by the people they had been protecting, now ushering them along to another life that awaited them. 

It was one of Yukari's most remarkable achievements; forming such a partnership with a priestess. 

Within her mind, the youkai sage knew she could close the barrier knowing that she had provided a sanctuary for youkai and humans alike. 

Despite the hurdles and tribulations, Gensokyo had prospered. 

Overlooking it all with her nearest by her side made the situation dawn on Yukari. 

She had nothing to regret, she was allowed to grieve. 

"We're grateful for everything you've done, sweetheart" Eirin murmured into the blonde hair before kissing it, "All things come to an end and it doesn't necessarily have to be a negative thing". 

"Indeed" Okina nodded, "Think of it as escapism, an out from what was required to live contentedly". 

"What do you mean?". 

Byakuren answered Yukari's enquiry whilst keeping her eyes on their respective factions, "Escapism is everywhere. In a location, in writing, in dreams. All that is happening here is everyone simply transferring on to a different variant of moving on, of escaping". 

"Just because Gensokyo has come to its end doesn't imply that each person here won't fall back on the pleasant memories of living and growing here". 

"So if anything, you've provided many with a shelter that will always follow them" Yuyuko picked up from where Kanako finished, "Memories of a life where the impossible occurred, where peace was obtained. _You_ did that, Yukari". 

"Something we all owe you for" Eirin added beneath a whisper, "So, you are allowed to move on, just like everyone else here. And you'll always be with me to do so". 

Yukari sunk into the doctor's embrace, a fond smile bracing her lips as she mulled over the many possibilities that she had achieved, and could continue to do so. Their words rang clear in her mind at the countless of individuals she had met, she had accepted and provided sanctuary for. It may have been disheartening to see Gensokyo wiped away but the presence of the land will live on throughout everyone that had encountered it, be it friend or foe.

"I understand now, thank you" Yukari spoke up whilst letting her turbulent thoughts of loss settle, knowing that that wasn't the case at anymore, "All of you". 

She'd gained much more than she ever could have dreamt of in her long lifetime thanks to her fastidious thinking. 

In return, it gave Yukari a chance to aid those that were in need and now, every individual had the opportunity to do the same as her, regardless of where they decided to go.

Little was infinite and unattainable in the universe in which they existed in; the closure of Gensokyo was merely an opening for a new chapter in their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Well, as stated, this is the last time I'll be doing prompts ^^ this year has proven to be simply strenuous to a point where my writing has taken a hit and I'm just, tired. 
> 
> So for the last batch, I'll be taking 6 prompts since I truly did have fun with the numerous ideas people have given me :) they'll be simple and quick and a lovely way to end them all.
> 
> Thank you! ^^
> 
> (Prompts now closed)


End file.
